Of Beast And Beauty
by MusicAngel98
Summary: High school AU! Grant Ward had it all until one day he pisses off the wrong person. Now he has to learn to love someone for what's inside not outside. Only he has to get her love in return. With the new girl Skye Coulson's arrival, will he be able to learn that lesson? Based off of Beauty & the Beast and slightly Beastly. I do not own Agents of SHIELD.
1. The Curse

**Hey guys! I know this should be a new chapter of "Phantom Acts" but I can't get this idea out of my head! I know I did a story like this a while back for a different show, but this is different. I was watching Beauty & the Beast (fave Disney movie!) and this story started to come together in my head. It's basically a modern version of the story. I really hope you guys like it!**

**BTW, if you're wondering where I got the title, it's from one of my favorite books, _Of Beast And Beauty. _It's basically a vamped up and gothic version of the story. It's actually really good. I thought it would be good for this story.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Grant Ward had it all. He was the star of the school. He was the star quarterback, student council president, top grades and most popular student at SHIELD Academy. **(A/N Just pretend SHIELD Academy is just a high school. Sorry. Couldn't think of anything else)** To top it all off, he was the richest and most good-looking at the school. He had dark hair, molten chocolate eyes and a body that looked to be shaped by the gods. His parents had made it big in the oil and mineral business and were now treating him like a prince. Though, most nights they were at work or off on a business trip. So, he had their huge mansion all to himself. Every girl wanted to be with him and every guy wanted to be him.

Even though he had it all, he was spoiled. He wanted everything done just for him and wanted to be the center of everyone's universe. And for the most part he got that. That's why he hung out with the football team. He was their king and the only one who was even close to his status was his best friend and the running back, Miles Lydon. He was even more full of himself than Grant.

Grant's selfishness was about to be the undoing of him… or so he thought.

* * *

It was the first Friday of their senior year. Everything was normal. Grant and Miles walked into their first period, Physics. They immediately spotted Jemma Simmons or as she's better known, SHIELD Academy's certified weirdo. She was sitting at the back of the class writing in her notebook as usual. Some people caught what she was writing or reading. They all say it looked like a different language. Maybe Latin. After that, most people considered her a witch. The only one who actually saw the notebook with her permission was her best friend, Leo Fitz. And he wasn't about to spill what was in it.

Grant and Miles had been picking on her since she started her descent into craziness. She had tolerated it… until today.

Grant and Miles took their seats two rows in front of her as the bell rang. During the lecture, Grant slid a piece of paper under Miles' nose.

_Wanna really irritate the weirdo? _It read.

Miles looked over his shoulder at Jemma and wrote back, _What do I need to do?_

* * *

After three periods, it was lunch. Grant and Miles found Jemma Simmons at her usual spot. She was sitting behind the English building with Leo Fitz next to her. She sat cross-legged with an open book in her lap. No one ever knew what she was reading. She had black book covers over any book she brought to school. Her notebook was sitting unattended beside her backpack a few feet from her.

Grant looked at Miles who nodded. With the speed that got him the position as running back, Miles ran over and grabbed the notebook. Jemma's head shot up in time to see Miles throw the notebook to Grant, who took off at high speed.

Jemma took off after him with Leo at her heels. Miles was running alongside Grant. Both were laughing. They finally stopped at the fountain in the center of the school. Jemma immediately stopped as soon as Grant held her precious notebook over the water with a loose grip. She was only a few feet from them, but she didn't risk it.

"Give me my notebook!" Jemma yelled, hatred building in her voice.

"Oh." Grant said in a mocking tone, "The weirdo speaks."

"Give it back! Now!" Jemma shouted with more force. A crowd started to form around them, everyone wanting to see what would become of the weirdo's notebook.

"Why don't you come and get it?" Miles teased.

That's all it took. Jemma shot at them with all the speed she had, but it wasn't enough. Grant let the notebook slip out of his hand. It splashed into the water and sank to the bottom of the fountain along with the discarded change and trash of the day.

"NO!" Jemma yelled. She reached the edge of the fountain in time to see the water around her notebook turn black from all the ink collected in that one notebook. The inky water swirled like black vines. Reaching in, Leo pulled out the soaked notebook. Jemma took the notebook in her hands and clutched it with anger. She turned to Grant with anger and hatred boiling in her eyes. He could've sworn they turned to a dull red color, but he wasn't sure. "_Et paenituit. Omnia potest videre quod sum cito_."

With that, Jemma turned and shoved her way through the crowd back to her usual lunch spot. Before he left, Leo turned to Grant and said simply, "You shouldn't have done that." Leo turned and ran after his best friend.

"What's she gonna do?" Grant yelled after him, "Curse me?" Everyone in the crowd laughed and he high-fived Miles.

Suddenly, the bell rang. The crowd dispersed to get to their next class. Miles and Grant headed towards their lockers, which were right next to each other's. As they got their books, Miles asked, "You think we went too far? I mean, that was weirdo's prize possession."

"Dude!" Grant said as he turned to Miles, "What are you saying? This is Jemma Simmons, SHIELD Academy's number one weirdo we're talking about. She got what she deserved."

"Yeah. I guess so." Miles said, suddenly reassured. They closed their lockers and headed to their next class. "So, who you gonna take to prom? You are the one planning it this year."

"I don't know." Grant shrugged, "None of these girls are good-looking enough to fit my standards." Miles nodded in understanding as they parted ways with a good-bye.

Unknown to both, Jemma was behind them the entire way and heard every word. She had revenge on her mind and Grant's words had given her the idea that would bring him down to her level.

* * *

After school, Grant and Miles had football practice. After practice, they walked together until they reached an intersection where Grant turned right to his parent's mansion and Miles kept straight to his house. They parted ways and Grant walked on to his mansion. He knew his parents were on a business trip for a few months, but they would be here for his high school graduation where he would be valedictorian.

He passed by an alleyway and the light above it sparked. Turning just in time, he saw a figure under the light. He paused at the opening. He wasn't sure if he should go down or not. He heard someone snap and the light was brought to life, but was shinning green instead of white. Under it was a figure he recognized directly from his school. "Weirdo?" He called.

Jemma Simmons lifted her head and pushed the hair out of her face. "That's not my name!" She cried. She stuck out her hand and suddenly Grant was moving forward. He stopped only a few feet from her. "You've wronged me for the last time, Ward!"

"So everything is true?" He questioned, "You are a witch!"

"I guess you could call me that, yes." She answered, "This was the last straw!" She suddenly smirked at him, "Do you know what I said to you today?"

"No," Grant answered, a slight hint of fear in his voice, "I don't speak witch."

"It's Latin, you idiot!" Jemma yelled. She calmed herself a bit, "The phrase translates into 'You will regret this. Soon you will all see what I'm capable of.' Well, now it's time you saw."

"What are you gonna do?" Grant asked.

"_Te potest nimio studio sui vorabit vos." _She said, voice building as the curse continued, _ "Usque modo non alio vultu amare discas redamare mereretur, manebitis beluam. Semper." _

Grant suddenly felt as if his face and body were being torn apart. Pain ripped through every part of his body. It felt as if someone were tearing through his skin with knives, swords, and anything else. As sudden as it started the pain ceased. His breathing was deep and somewhat labored. He saw a broken mirror next to a trashcan and rushed towards it. He almost screamed at what he saw.

His once perfect face was covered in black and red scars. They stretched all across his face, through his eyes (though he could still see), around his neck and all over his god-sculpted body. He turned to Jemma in shock and anger, "What did you do to me?!"

"Your selfishness consumes you." She translated her own curse, "Until you learn to love another for not just their looks and earn that love in return, you shall remain a beast. Forever." With that, she vanished out of sight.

With a shocked look, Grant suddenly realized something. He couldn't go back to school looking like this. He would become an outcast. So, he pulled the hood of his jacket up and ran as fast as he could to his mansion. Once there, he ran straight to his room, closed the door and locked it. No one could see him like this. Not looking like a beast.

* * *

He didn't return to school that Monday… and any day following. He was forgotten at SHIELD Academy and Miles took over his role as king of the school. Grant began to lose hope. As fall turned into winter, and winter into spring, he lost all hope that he would ever be the same again. For who could ever learn to love a beast like him. No girl in their right mind would treat him with kindness or even decency. At least, no girl he knew.

But then, one act changed everything. At the end of March, a moving truck pulled into the driveway next door to him. A girl his age stepped out. She was the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. She had a perfect figure, a tumble of brunette curls that reached the middle of her back, flawless olive skin and mysterious dark eyes. She turned to the mansion next door with curiousness sparking in her eyes. He suddenly moved away from the curtain so she wouldn't see him.

"Skye!" A voice called from inside the house, "Come help me unpack your stuff." The girl turned and ran into the house.

Skye. The girl he knew would never even look at him like this. But he didn't know her and he didn't know that one day soon, her curiosity would get the better of her.

* * *

**How was that? I really think this is going to be an awesome story! I know that Jemma isn't exactly like herself, but I needed someone from SHIELD to be the witch! And I decided since she works with chemicals and their names, in this story she can work with potions and curses. And I put her Latin translations in there if any of you noticed. Anyways, R&R please! I can't wait till you guys see what I've got in store in my weird little shipper brain.**

**Quote of the Day: Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win –Stephen King (One of my favorite authors!)**

**Song Suggestion: Angel With a Shotgun –The Cab (Totally describes Ward with Skye)**


	2. The Girl

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you all like the last chapter! To be honest, I never saw Beastly. But I know basically how it goes, so I kinda went off of that for the first chapter!**

**First off, I'd like to give a shout-out to some people who have always reviewed my stories and given me all the love they got. Thank you to: **_**Salkri Kachemench, NothatRose, **_**and **_**LisaMichelle25! **_**Thank you guys for always supporting my love for fangirl stories!**

**Anyways, hope you all like this new chapter!**

* * *

Skye Coulson had everything she needed. She wasn't rich, she wasn't poor. She had a cell phone, laptop, food on her table, and a roof over her head. No matter what, she was always looking on the bright side of situations. She always tried to find ways to help people. And she loved nothing more than to just sit in peace and quiet and read a good book. She was obsessed with them. They fueled her dreams and curiosity. They were a part of her life that she couldn't give up. Though, for her, these past few weeks had been life changing.

Her parents had been separated for about half a year now. She lived in the next state over with her mom, Melinda May. But Melinda had grown sick in the past two months. Skye sat by her side, willing her to get better, but it wasn't enough. About 3 weeks ago, Melinda had passed. After the funeral, her father, Phil Coulson, had told her that she would be coming to live with him. So she had to pack everything and move in with him.

As soon as she pulled into the driveway, she noticed the huge mansion next door. She looked at it with curiosity. It looked really fancy. She had wondered who lived there. Suddenly, she saw a curtain on the second floor move as if someone was hastily putting it back in place. She had always been a curious girl, so this was like a gold mine to her.

"Skye!" Phil called, drawing her attention away from the mansion, "Come help me unpack your stuff!" She turned and ran into the house to help her father. After about a half an hour, they had brought the last of her stuff up to the second floor and into her new room. "Why are these boxes so heavy?" Skye pulled open the flaps of the box he had just set down. It was filled to the brim with books. "That explains it."

Skye giggled and started to put the books on the big bookshelf her father had generously provided in her room. "Just be glad I obsess over reading and not my cell phone or drugs like the rest of the teenage population." She joked.

"I am glad, sweetheart." He said, "You need any help?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, dad." She said sweetly, "Thank you though."

Phil went over and gave his daughter a hug from the side and a kiss on the temple. "Just call me if you need anything." He told her and she nodded, "Dinner will be in an hour or so. And you start SHIELD Academy tomorrow." She nodded again and started to unpack another box. Phil headed out the door, but turned back and from the doorway, he said, "It's great to have you here again."

Skye looked up with a smile. She jogged over to him and gave him a tight hug. "Thanks, dad. I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl." He said. She released him and went back to unpacking. "Okay, finish unpacking and I'll call you when dinner's ready." She nodded and he left.

Skye reached into a box and pulled out something that made her stop for a moment. It was another book, but this one was special. It was the fairytale book that her mother used to read to her with her father acting out the parts before she went to bed when she was a little girl. At the memory of her mother, a single tear fell onto the cover of the worn down book. She decided to keep this one out in the open. Turning around, she placed the book on the windowsill across the room from her bed. Pulling back the curtains, Skye could see across the backyard and into a window of the mansion next door.

Again, she saw the curtains fall back into place. Who lived there? Maybe someone at school would know. Skye pushed away her curiosity for now and resumed unpacking. But she had this feeling that there was something in that mansion she was destined to see. Only, she didn't know how much it would spin her world out of control.

* * *

The next day, Skye walked down the hall of her new school, SHIELD Academy. She clutched her books and schedule close to her chest. Normally, she was confident, but being the new girl wasn't exactly the best experience. She looked at her schedule and found her locker number at the top. She scanned the lockers and spotted her locker. Putting in the combination, she opened the locker and shoved all the books she had in the locker, only keeping out her English textbook, which she needed for first period.

She unzipped her backpack and put her Calculus book in, which was her second period. Placing her backpack back in place, she started to organize her locker with the extra time she had. Suddenly, she felt something, or someone, squeezing her but. She whirled around and pushed the person away. She saw this guy was a little taller than her, had a slight beard, slightly curly brown hair and fair skin.

"You got a nice tight ass, sweetie." He said as he pressed her up against the locker.

"Just get away from me." Skye demanded and tried to push him away again. He just pressed himself closer to her.

"Leave her alone, Miles!" A new voice called. The guy, apparently named Miles, turned to the voice. It was a girl. She was pretty tall, had a curvy figure, pale skin, striking blue eyes, and curly raven black hair that reached a little past her shoulders. Skye also noticed she had a blood red streak in her hair.

"Oh come on…" Miles started, but the girl cut him off.

"Now!" The girl commanded. Miles rolled his eyes and looked at the girl. Suddenly, the girl took a step forward as if about to lunge at him.

Miles flinched and started to walk away, "Fine, fine." He said, putting his hands up in defense, "Just trying to have a little fun." With that, he gave Skye one last look-over. Skye felt like he was mentally undressing her and it disgusted her. He turned and jogged away towards a group of guys.

The girl rolled her eyes and turned back to Skye. "Don't worry about him." The girl said, "He's just a bastard."

"Thanks." Skye said, straightening her t-shirt, "Two questions. Who was he and who are you?"

"That was Miles Lydon." The girl answered, "Star quarterback, most popular guy in school, and incredibly full of himself." The girl laughed a little, "My name's Avery Bennet. I'm the only person Miles is scared of. That's cause he knows I can beat his ass into next year." Skye laughed a little and so did Avery. "You new here?"

"Yeah." Skye answered, "My name's Skye Coulson." She looked down at her schedule, "Can you help me find my first period?"

"Oh sure." Avery said and took a look at her schedule. "We have the same first period. Follow the leader!" Suddenly, Avery started skipping down the hall towards a class. Skye just laughed and followed her lead.

* * *

After school, Avery and Skye were walking to her house together. Avery had agreed to help Skye with getting caught up since they had all the same teachers. Plus the two girls had become fast friends as they liked the same music, movies and had the same obsession with books. As soon as they got to the intersection and turned the corner, Avery realized where they were headed. "You live on this street?" She questioned.

"Yeah." Skye answered and looked at Avery with questioning, "Why?"

"Do you know about the mansion at the top of the street?" Avery asked, pointing towards the mansion that Skye had meant to ask her about.

"No. I'd been meaning to ask you about it though." Skye explained as they got to her house.

"Hey Skye!" Phil greeted as they walked into the house.

"Hi, daddy." Skye said back, "This is Avery. She's gonna help me get caught up with all the work at SHIELD Academy." Phil nodded and shook Avery's hand, "We'll be in my room if you need us." The two girls ran up the stairs into Skye's room. Avery flopped onto Skye's bed while Skye took a seat on the windowsill. "So what's up with the mansion?"

"Well, it's owned by this family, the Wards." Avery started, "They have a son, Grant Ward. He used to go to SHIELD and he was the king of the school. He could get any girl he wanted. The only thing was he was a huge bastard. His family's riches had made him spoiled. Then at the beginning of the year, he pissed off the school's number one weirdo, Jemma Simmons. She said something in Latin to him that no one could understand. Then he just disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Skye repeated, confused.

"Yeah. After that day, no one ever saw him." Avery clarified, "Everyone has their theories about what happened to him but I don't believe any of them."

"So everyone just forgot about him?" Skye asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Avery answered, "Miles took over his spot as king and quarterback. No one actually knows the true story of what happened to Grant. All we know his from the day forward, he's shut himself in his mansion, never seen by anyone else."

"Wow." Skye breathed.

"Yeah, it's pretty intense." Avery nodded, "How about we get off the topic of town legends and start getting you caught up? We got a long way to go."

Skye nodded, but she wasn't really listening. She pulled back the curtains and looked at the mansion. Was Grant Ward still in there? What really had happened to him? Her curious brain was on overdrive with questions about the true story of the mansion and its occupant. Little did she know that someone was looking back from the mansion at her.

* * *

Grant Ward looked longingly at the house next door. He had basically fallen for Skye the moment he saw. He saw that Avery girl go into the house with her and knew she was probably telling Skye one of the hundreds of rumors of what happened to him. She would never come to this house. Why would she? No one else cared enough to. Why would this girl be any different?

Little did he know that Skye was the polar opposite of any girl he had ever met.

* * *

**Okay. I promise you the next chapter is gonna be more dramatic! These chapters were basically like back-stories and such. If any of you hadn't realized it, Miles is the Gaston character. Who else would I make it? Don't worry. Simmons and Fitz will come back… just probably in the very last chapter. This is probably going to be the longest story I've done. Nice! Anyways, R&R please!**

**Quote of the Day: Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget; it was a hard line to walk –Stephenie Meyer**

**Song Suggestion: Jar of Hearts –Christina Perri**


	3. Boo Radley

**Hey guys! I am so glad you guys liked the last chapter! Okay, down to business… did anyone else see the latest episode?! AHHHH! "Some things were meant to be"? He totally meant them! And did you hear their conversation in the interrogation room? AHHH! They are so getting together! Did anyone else notice that in the promo he shields her from the blast? AHHH! (Okay, I have officially gone into fangirl mode, so let me just get out one last fangirl scream and then I'll start the chapter) AHHHHHHH! SKYEWARD FOREVER!**

***Breaths out* Okay, I'm good. Now, as promised here's the next chapter! (BTW, **_**NothatRose, **_**you put M&M's in your popcorn too? That's so crazy! I've only met one other person besides you who does that)**

* * *

Skye's second day at SHIELD wasn't any better than the first. She couldn't get the Ward mansion out of her mind. Hundreds of questions swirled around her mind all day that she could barely focus on what the teachers were trying to teach her. The top question on her list: _What had really happened to Grant Ward? _Well, being the girl she was, she intended to get her answers one way or another. And that didn't always end up good.

The bell had rung at the end of third period signaling lunch. Skye packed up her stuff quickly and dashed off to her locker. She was meeting Avery in the library because they were both in the middle of really good books and they couldn't wait to finish them. So they agreed to meet and not do anything but read. Sure that was weird by teenage standards but they both loved it.

Skye pulled out the things she needed for the rest of the day from her locker. Then she pulled out her book she was currently reading, _Of Beast And Beauty. _She was in love with Isra. She was the main character. Isra was a blind princess living in a gothic society split into monstrous people, tainted people and normal people. Currently, Isra was convincing the other main character, Gem, to take her to the desert. The only thing was Isra was tainted and Gem was a monstrous. She had been keeping him prisoner, but also slowly falling for him. That's what Skye loved about Isra. She didn't care that Gem appeared to be a beast. It seemed to Skye that Gem was just a prince in disguise. But she'll find out soon. Skye couldn't wait to start reading again, so she started walking and reading.

Skye was about halfway to the library and completely captivated by her book. Suddenly, she walked into something, or someone, and fell on her butt. She started picking up her scattered stuff and apologizing to the unknown person. She reached for her book, but the person snatched it up before she could. Looking up, she found herself met with the face of none other than Miles Lydon. She rolled her eyes and got up. This guy was so full of himself that it made her sick.

Miles was currently flipping through the book trying to figure out what it was about. "Miles, can I have my book back please?" Skye asked as sweetly as she could.

"How the hell do you read this?" He asked, "This has too many words."

Skye reached for her book but he held it out of her reach, "That's kind of what books are about." She retorted.

Miles gave in and handed her back the book. Skye took it back and clutched it close to her chest. "You know, a girl of your status really shouldn't be reading as much as you do." He told her, "It makes you look like a nerd."

"A girl of my status?" She repeated, "What does that mean?"

"You're officially the hottest girl in school." Miles explained, "Reading so much makes you look like a nerd and it's not good for your image."

Skye scowled at him, "Like I give a fuck about my 'image'" She spit out.

"Well, I know how you can get that image back." He said and draped an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her tight against him and pulled her away from the library. "You can start by going on a date with me and stop reading." He grabbed the book from her again. He held it behind his head.

Suddenly, the book was snatched out of his hands. "Are you trying to torture our new student?" A familiar voice said. Miles turned them to face Avery, the book held in her hand and a smirk on her face.

"I'm trying to get her the good life." Miles said, "And who are you to answer for her? Why would you think that she wouldn't give anything to go out with me?" With the strength she hid from the world, Skye pushed herself out of his grasp and stood next to Avery.

"Because she knows that I think you're a conceited bastard." Skye said with a smirk of her own. Avery high-fived her and gave her back the book.

"And that's how you end a conversation." Avery said. The two girls laughed and walked into the library.

Three members of the team, Andrew, Simon, and Jack, gathered behind Miles. Miles was still stuck glaring at the closed library doors. "Wow. " Andrew said, breaking the silence, "You just got rejected."

"That's never happened before." Jack pointed out.

"Oh please." Miles said, "She just needs to see the error of her ways." He turned to the team, "Guys, I have a plan to help her with that."

* * *

Skye was walking down her street as the streetlights came on. Avery had convinced her to try out for track and she had actually made the team. She was coming home late due to the meeting for all the new team members. Everyone seemed to like Skye. Everyone loved that she was so kind and encouraged even the worst track runner. That made Skye feel like there was a reason behind her behavior.

She still couldn't get the mansion and its uncovered secrets out of her mind. Though she hid it well, it was all she could think about. Whenever her brain got caught on something, it never let go until she was satisfied. She walked a little further than her house and stood in front of the mansion as if just staring at it would give her all the answers. All of a sudden, she was face planting the concrete sidewalk and the air left her lungs. Her stuff was scattered across the ground in front of her.

"Give her all you got boys," An all-too familiar voice commanded, "She needs to be punished."

She turned in time to see Miles sneering at her before someone sent a kick into her side. Bile started to rise in her throat, but she willed it down. Another person slammed his fist into her cheek. She fell onto the ground and spit out a couple drops of blood. Her vision was blurring, but the attacks continued. Then as sudden as it started, the attacks stopped.

"Who the hell are you?" Miles practically yelled.

Despite the pain, Skye pulled herself onto her side and saw a dark figure. Obviously another guy. He had an athletic build under his black hoodie, jeans, and black sneakers. For some reason, the guy had his hood pulled up to cover his face. Skye could just barely make out the scars climbing down from his arms onto his wrists and hands.

"No one you need to know about." The guy growled at Miles, "Just leave her alone."

"She deserves this." Miles defended. Skye saw the guy clench his fists at his sides. Who was he and why was he defending her?

"Why? Cause she rejected you?" The guy questioned. When Miles nodded, he continued, "News flash, get over yourself."

With that, Miles swung a punch at the guy but he caught it and threw Miles to the ground. "Guys!" Miles yelled at his team, "Get him!"

The first guy ran at the hoodie guy but he caught his shoulder and punched him in the chest. Then hoodie knocked his feet out from under him and kicked him in the neck. The football player coughed. He stood up and ran the other direction. A second guy came at hoodie with his fist raised but hoodie caught the fist and flipped him onto the ground like a pancake. The third guy swung a high kick at hoodie but he ducked. Hoodie did a sweep kick that knocked the guy off his feet. For effect, hoodie stomped on the guy's leg. Skye heard a sickening crack and knew hoodie had broken the guy's leg.

The two football players all but ran for the hills. Actually, the one with the broken leg more limped than ran. Miles stood up and screamed, "This isn't over!" Then took off running like the rest of the team.

Hoodie turned and promptly ran to Skye. He stooped down and took her face gently in his hands. Skye's vision was practically gone by that point so she couldn't see who he was. Suddenly, he and Skye heard a door open. He turned and Skye saw her father at the door of their house. "Skye!" He called in a panic.

Without a word, hoodie sped off the opposite direction. Skye tried to look after him, but the darkness was taking over her and fast. The last thing she heard was her father calling her name. Then she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next afternoon, Avery came over to Skye's house to deliver the homework she missed and check on her. As soon as Phil and Avery stepped through the door, Skye's eyes started to flutter open. Phil rushed over to her bedside. Avery dropped her backpack and ran over too. "What, what happened?" Skye asked. She tried to sit up but a pain in her side stopped her.

"Don't try to sit up, baby girl." Phil said, "Not yet." Skye nodded obediently and laid back down. "You were attacked last night." As soon as the words left his mouth, the memories started to come back to her. The attack from Miles, the pain and most importantly, the guy who saved her without giving her his name. "I saw the bastard run as soon as he saw me. He was wearing a dark hoodie and everything."

"No!" Skye immediately protested, "It wasn't him. The guy in the hoodie saved me. Miles and the football team were the ones who did this."

"I should've known." Avery piped up, "You're the only girl to ever reject him." Avery stooped closer to Skye, "You said this guy saved you?" Skye nodded, "And he just ran off and didn't give his name or say anything to your dad?" Skye shook her head, "Skye, have you ever read _To Kill A Mockingbird_?"

Skye nodded, "We had to read it freshman year in my old school."

"Remember the part where Boo Radley comes out of his house and saves Jem and Scout? And how he leaves without letting them know it was him?" Skye nodded again, "Skye, I think you've found your own personal Boo Radley. And his name is Grant Ward."

* * *

**How was that you guys**?** I think I did pretty well with the fight scene. Two things you need to know about me: 1) I'm not good at describing fight scenes and 2) I'm not good at describing fashion. So please, try to deal with it if it was horrible. And I'm okay if you leave a review saying the fight was horrible, but either way… R&R please?**

**Quote of the Day:** **It's so much darker when a light goes out than it would have been if it had never shone –John Steinbeck**

**Song Suggestion: Good To You –Mariana's Trench (ft. Jessica Lee)**


	4. Seeing Him

**Hello fellow Skyeward shippers! I'm glad that you guys think the fight scene in the last chapter wasn't as terrible as I thought it was. That makes me feel better about myself and my writing. So, how do you guys feel about a new chapter? I knew you'd like it.**

**Now, enough with the terrible banter and let me get on with my story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"What?" Skye exclaimed, "You think Grant Ward saved me?"

Phil looked at Avery in shock, "Grant Ward?" He repeated, "You mean the spoiled rich brat that lives next door? The one who disappeared at the beginning of the school year?"

Avery turned to Phil with a questioning look, "You know about Grant Ward?" She asked.

"Yeah." Phil answered, "I met him once. That kid was a complete asshole. There's no way that he saved Skye. He doesn't care for anyone but himself."

Avery shrugged, "I think it was." She turned to Skye. "Skye, which way did the hoodie guy run?"

Skye was feeling a little bit better so she sat up fully. "Towards the Ward mansion." The pieces clicked in Phil and Skye's minds, "Oh my God. Grant Ward did save me." For some reason, this brought a smile to her face. She carefully got up and walked over to the window. Pulling back the curtain, she stared at the large mansion.

"I can't believe it." Avery said softly from the bed, "The first time Grant Ward comes out of his mansion in months is to save you."

"And he didn't even take credit." Skye pointed out. She turned to her father and new best friend, "I need to thank him. I'm going over to his house to thank him."

"Okay." Avery interjected, "Obviously there's been injuries to your head, because you're not thinking straight." Skye snorted and rolled her eyes. Avery stood up and walked over to her, "Skye, this is Grant Ward we're talking about. When he went to SHIELD, he had the hottest temper of anyone. The smallest things sent him into a rampage."

Phil came to stand by Avery, "Avery's right, sweetheart. It's way too dangerous to go over there." Skye groaned. Her father was one of those super overprotective fathers. He worried about her safety every second. It was sweet, but she was almost 18 and can take care of herself. Phil saw his daughter's mood and shook his head, "I'll leave you two to do your homework. Call me if you need anything."

Avery nodded her head as Phil left. Skye just crossed her arms in defiance. As soon as the door clicked shut, Avery turned to Skye with a knowing look. "I may have only known you for two days, but I know you're planning something." Avery pointed out.

"Of course I am." Skye smirked. Avery laughed a little.

"Well," Avery said slowly, "What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't help you defy your father's orders and do something completely dangerous and somewhat stupid?" Skye laughed and walked over. The two girls hugged and Skye started explaining what they needed to do.

* * *

Back at his mansion, Grant was mentally beating himself up for being so reckless. Why did he have to go out there and defend her? She didn't even know he existed. What was so special about this girl that he couldn't stand to see Miles torture her? He was just lucky Miles didn't recognize him. H couldn't let anyone see him while he's like this. Oh please. Why was he fooling himself? He'll be like this forever. The only people to see him for the rest of his life would be his staff.

Jemma Simmons had made him a prisoner in his own home.

* * *

That night, after they had finished their homework, Avery left. Skye heard her talking to Phil downstairs. All Avery had to do is convince Phil that she just needed to rest and not to disturb her. Then when Phil was distracted, she would climb out of her window and sneak over to the Ward mansion. That wasn't too hard, right? I mean, the Grant guy saved her life. The least she could do was go over and say thank you. It was the right thing to do. Plus she was curious as to what became of him.

Something about the Ward mansion and the ever so mysterious Grant was calling to her. And it was a call that she couldn't resist even if she tried.

As soon as the talking stopped, Skye heard Phil's footsteps coming up. Of course, being him, he would come to see if what Avery said was true. She quickly threw the covers over herself and faced the wall opposite the door. Sure enough, she soon heard the door open and light spilled into the room from the hallway. "Skye?" Phil called softly.

"Mmm." Was all Skye responded with.

"Just came to check on you, baby girl." Phil explained, "You must be tired. I'll just let you sleep." Skye strained and heard the soft click of the door closing. The retreating footsteps softened and soon disappeared.

Skye climbed out of the bed and walked over to the window. She slid it open as quietly as she could. Feeling the cold of the late night air, she quickly slipped on her new track jacket. It was the school colors of midnight blue and gold with the school symbol on the back. She slipped into her black uggs and swung her legs over the windowsill. She looked back at her bedroom door. "Sorry, daddy." She whispered.

Skye took a deep breath and jumped the short distance from her window to the ground. Luckily, one of her track and field events was the long jump, so she knew how to land without hurting herself. She crept quietly around the side of the house. Looking around and towards the mansion, she saw the lights were still on. She pulled her phone from her hoodie pocket and checked the time. Only 8:50. It wasn't that late.

She quickly and quietly darted down the street and up to the front door of the mansion. Gathering up all her courage, she raised her fisted hand and knocked on the white French doors. A few seconds later, the door was opened by an older woman (maybe around early 40's?) in a simple gray dress. She seemed shocked at Skye's appearance at the door. "Hello." Skye said, breaking the silence.

"Hi." The woman quietly responded, "Are you lost?"

"No." Skye shook her head, "I'm here to talk to Grant Ward."

The woman seemed to become even more shocked but for some reason had a smile on her face, "You are?"

Skye nodded, "Yes. My name's Skye Coulson. I live right next door. Grant saved my life last night and I was hoping to thank him." Skye smiled sweetly. The woman looked nervously inside the house and then back at Skye.

The woman seemed to give in and said to Skye, "I guess that's a good enough reason." She opened the door wider, "Come in, darling." Skye smiled at her small victory and walked into the mansion.

It was even bigger on the inside. A grand staircase led upstairs in front of her. To her left a living area was arranged. A white couch sat in front of a huge plasma TV. To her right, she could see what looked to be a gourmet kitchen. An aging man in a tuxedo with a smile on his face walked into the room. "Martha, who was at the…" He stopped when he saw Skye. "Oh my goodness."

"Bertram," The woman, or Martha, said to the butler, "This is Skye. She's our neighbor. She came to see Grant and thank him for saving her life last night." Bertram's smile grew bigger at the sentence.

"But of course!" Bertram exclaimed. He took Skye's hand and led her into the kitchen. "Why don't I whip you up something while Martha goes to get Grant?" Skye just nodded kindly as she hadn't eaten all day due to her being unconscious. Martha clapped her hands and dashed up the grand staircase.

Skye slipped onto a chair at the table while she watched Bertram rush around the kitchen, quickly cooking something that looked and smelled delicious. A few moments later, her heart seemed to stop as she heard a voice roar, "WHAT?!"

Bertram froze where he was and started to slightly shake. Skye stood up to come to his aid but then froze herself as a figure appeared in the dark hallway. She recognized the shadow from last night. Bertram turned to the figure. "Master…"

"What is she doing here?" The voice yelled. A scarred hand came out from the shadow and pointed at Skye.

Bertram started stammering but Skye answered first. "It wasn't their faults." She didn't want to seem intimidated in front of this figure that so obviously scared the staff. "I convinced them to let me come in." She heard something like a growl coming from the figure, and he turned around. He started to stalk off, but Skye's voice stopped him, "I know who you are."

The figure turned and saw Skye standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "You do?" The figure asked. Skye nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "Then who am I?"

"You're Grant Ward." Skye answered confidently, "The boy who everyone says was spoiled rotten. The boy who disappeared at the beginning at the school year after he pissed off Jemma Simmons." Grant admitted another growl sound and leaned against a wall. "You're also the boy who saved my life from Miles and the football team last night."

"You remember that? I thought you were knocked out." He sounded surprised.

"I wasn't. I lost consciousness after you ran off." Skye explained, "That's the reason I'm here tonight. I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes." Skye decided to be truthful with him, "But I also wanted to know what happened to you. I want to know what Jemma did to you that kept you from going back to school."

"Of course!" Grant suddenly yelled, "That's all everybody wants to know! What happened to the golden boy of SHIELD? You're just like everybody else!" He turned and started to stomp up the staircase.

"Wait!" Skye yelled. He stopped but didn't turn back. "I'll come back."

"What?"

"If you show me what happened to you, I'll come back." Skye repeated, "Every day after school, I'll come back here and I guess… hang out with you." He turned to her and saw hope sparkling in those dark eyes of hers.

"You would do that?"

"Everyone deserves a friend." She smiled slightly.

"Okay. Deal." Grant said after a few moments of thought.

Skye breathed a sigh of relief and braced herself for the truth behind the stories, "Awesome. Now, your end of the deal." She stepped forward slightly and put her fingers on the light switch. She flicked it and the lights came on.

She gasped at the sight before her. His face, and as far as she could see, his entire body was covered in hideous scars. They ran all the way around his neck, over his eyes, down his arms, everywhere. Though he looked hideous, she couldn't stop feeling like something about him was calling to her. And just like the call of the mansion, she couldn't resist this call no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

**Okay. How did you guys like this chapter? I know in both Beastly and Beauty & the Beast, Belle (or Lindy) was kept almost prisoner in the castle, but Phil didn't know she went out. You don't think he would report her missing and have a huge investigation going on for her? That storyline would just get messy. Anyways, R&R please!**

**Quote of the Day: The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched- they must be felt with the heart –Helen Keller**

**Song Suggestion: Carry On –Ashley Monroe**


	5. First Day

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter! Surprisingly, about 5-10 minutes after I posted that chapter, I got a positive review. That makes me happy that there are other people up at this time of night.**

**BTW, I got some bad news. I go back to school on Monday, so my updates will go back to being just on the weekends. I am so sorry. Believe me, I wish I had all the time in the world, but that's not possible. Sorry guys. My updates will be slower, but I will still update. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Skye stepped forward and reached out to touch his face. After another thought, she retracted her hand. Grant Ward closed his eyes and dipped his head but he still felt her gaze burning into his skin like fire. "Jemma did this to you?" Skye asked. All he could do was nod. "How? Why?"

His head turned up and he came down the stairs. He came so close to her that there were only a few inches of space between the two. "I promised I'd show you what she did, not why or how." He practically spat out. He turned and started towards the door. Taking the hint, Skye walked behind him. He opened the door with a rush of cold night air. "Now, you have to keep your promise. After school tomorrow, I expect you back here."

"Of course." Skye responded as she stepped just stepped outside the door. "When I make a promise, I never break that promise. Ever." **(A/N Whoever can tell me what Disney movie that line came from, gets a shout-out in the next chapter!) **Skye smiled smugly at him. She turned and started down the driveway but Grant's hand was on her shoulder before she could get too far. "What?"

"You can't tell anyone about what happened to me." He commanded, "You can't say anything about how I look or what's happened to my face. Got it?"

Skye turned back to him. "My lips," She did the zipper across her lips, "Are sealed." She turned the imaginary key and flicked it to the ground. "See ya tomorrow." With a small smile, she turned and jogged down the driveway and out of sight.

After a few more seconds looking down where she had left, Grant closed the door and leaned his back against it. Skye was easily the most interesting and irritating person he had met. He sighed at the thought of her reaction to his hideous appearance. A girl that beautiful would never fall for him. "Master?" A voice called to him. He looked up to see Bertram and Martha standing in front of him.

He pushed past the two and started up the stairs. "What?" He demanded.

"Well," Martha started, both following him up the stairs, "Don't you think that this girl may be the one to finally break the spell?"

"Of course I have!" He yelled as he turned in anger to the two. Seeing the fear in their eyes, he softened a little and turned back towards the second level, "I'm not a idiot. It doesn't matter. She would never love me with this appearance."

"You have to help her see past that." Martha coaxed. The words that Jemma had said to him played back in Grant's head, _Until you learn to love another for not just their looks and earn that love in return, you shall remain a beast. Forever. _

Grant sighed and hung his head in despair, "She'll never see past any of this." He responded bitterly. He started back up the stairs.

"She never will with that temper of yours." Bertram said suddenly.

"What did you say?!" Grant shouted turning back to the butler with anger sparking in his eyes.

Bertram suddenly had more confidence than he should've, "Skye will never see past your appearance if you don't learn to control your temper."

Without a word, Grant turned and stormed the rest of the way to his room. He slammed the door closed and looked around him. His room was covered in photos of him and his friends. Out of anger, he had torn his face out of each one of them. He couldn't stand looking at the man he once was. The only one that remained was the last family photo he had taken before his parents left for the year. Now, he took hold of the frame and threw it against the wall. It smashed into pieces and shattered over the ground. The last picture of the man he would never be again was gone. And he was glad.

* * *

The next day at school, Avery ran up to Skye at her locker. "So?" She pressed, "Did you get to his house? Did you see him? What happened? What did he look like? Are you hurt?"

"Whoa, girl." Skye said, finally turning to face her, "One question at a time." Avery sighed and nodded, "Anyways, I did get to his house. No. I'm not hurt. And yes. I did see him." Avery drew a sharp breath but Skye quickly deflated the girl, "But I promised I wouldn't say anything about what he looked like. To anyone."

"Oh come on!" Avery whined as the bell rang and they both started towards their first period.

"Avery, I made a promise. And I never break a promise." Skye argued.

"Ever." The girls said in unison. Avery knew of Skye's deal with herself to always keep a promise.

"Exactly." Skye said as they took their seats for English.

"I guess I can understand that." Avery sighed. Skye smiled and hugged the girl from the side. As soon as Skye released, Avery asked, "So wanna hang out after school today?"

"Sorry. That's another promise I made to Grant." Skye explained. Avery looked at her in shock, "I promised him that if he showed me what Jemma did to him, that everyday after school, I would go to his house and hang out with him." Avery was about to protest but Skye stopped her, "Stop. I know it's dangerous. But I made a promise. He kept his end of the deal, now I have to keep mine."

Avery sighed. "Fine. Just be careful." She said simply. Skye nodded, as she knew she would have to be.

* * *

After school that day, Skye went straight to the Ward mansion just as promised. Once again, she had to gather her courage before balling her fist and knocking on the door. A few seconds later, Martha opened the door with a smile as soon as she saw Skye. "Hello." She said cheerfully, "Come on in." She opened the door wider and Skye stepped through. "I'll go get him for you."

Skye nodded as Martha dashed up the stairs. As soon as the maid had gone out of sight, Skye started looking around the mansion. But soon enough, she heard footsteps at the top of the stairs. Looking up, she saw the hideous face of Grant Ward. "You're here." He said. He sounded surprised that she actually showed up.

"I told you I never break a promise." Skye replied.

Grant started down the stairs, "Most teenagers would ditch that promise and just spill everything about me to everyone." He said bitterly.

"Well, you'll find I'm not like most teenagers." Skye retorted. She looked towards the couch and plasma screen. "I have to get started on my homework, but do you want to watch a movie or something while I do it?"

"You can do that? Focus on two things at once?" Grant questioned.

Skye nodded as she placed her books on a seat on the couch, "My brain is… I don't know, different than other people's." She started to take off her hoodie and threw it on one of the recliners next to the couch.

Grant came up on the other side of the couch, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I guess… I don't know." Skye responded, "It's like my brain works on overdrive. Whenever it gets hooked on something I don't know about, whether it be the ending to a book or a random question, it won't stop working to find the answer until I do. I guess I'm just a curious girl." She shrugged as she took a spot on the couch next to her stuff.

"Interesting." Grant said as he took a seat next to her.

"Yeah." Skye said, starting to pull her books and binder out of her backpack, "I guess that's what drew me to your mansion in the first place."

Grant looked at her, looking a little shocked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, when I first pulled up, the first thing I saw was this huge mansion next door." Skye started, "I started wondering who lived there and how they could afford something like this. Then when I met Avery, she explained that you disappeared from the school. I couldn't stop thinking about all the possibilities of what could've happened to you."

"So, you were curious about what happened to me?"

"Yeah." Skye smiled slightly, "You saving my life gave me enough reason to come over here and at least find some of the answer." She gently reached out and traced one of the many scars on his face. "I guess I got that." Grant flinched at her touch and she retracted her hand. "Well, I got to start this. It will take me forever as I'm doing French and I absolutely suck at it."

"You're taking French?" Grant asked.

Skye nodded as she gave him a curious look, "Yeah. Why? Do you speak it?"

"_Oui. Je parle couramment."_ Grant responded in perfect French. Seeing her confused look, he translated, "Yes. I speak it fluently." She nodded.

"How?"

"My parents and I travel a lot." Grant explained, "One year, we spent the entire summer in France, so I basically had to learn it."

Skye nodded, "I wish I could travel the world like you." She confessed. Suddenly, her mouth started moving without her control, "We never had much money while I was growing up, so we didn't get to go far."

Grant nodded, as words had been lost with him. He suddenly got an idea, "Why don't we watch the movie later and I help you with your French homework?"

Skye turned to him with a smile, "Would you?" He nodded, "Thank you so much! Please help!"

Grant laughed a little at her pleading manner. He took her textbook and put it on his left knee and her right knee. He started pointing out where each word should be placed and how to pronounce it.

As Skye listened and started to catch on, she noticed how close they were. She copied down what she needed for the homework and thanked him again. Then she pulled out her Physics book and binder and started that homework as he placed the movie, The Hangover in. While the movie played, she did her homework and laughed along with him at the funny parts. Soon, she noticed the state they were in. He was laughing and smiling. She had broken down some part of him, but she still had a long way to go.

But all she could think as she with him laughed at Alan losing his pants and running from a tiger was, _What did I get myself into?_

* * *

**How did you guys like this one? I hope you all liked it because it will be my last update until next weekend. I hate school. It takes time that could be used for writing, reading, or fangirling over AoS and the new Captain America movie. That's precious time people! Anyways, R&R please!**

**Quote of the Day: Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye. –H. Jackson Brown, Jr. (Got this one from one of my best friends, Emily)**

**Song Suggestion: Fall Over –Banks **


	6. Rage

**Hi guys! Sorry if this chapter is a little dramatic and almost mean to both Skye and Ward, but I'm not exactly emotionally stable after those last two episodes. The only things that have gotten me through were that Skyeward kiss and that flirty phone call. AHHH! But now, my heart is shattered and will be until Ward and AoS proves us wrong.**

**Okay. *Wipes tears off her face* So last chapter I gave you guys a line from a movie and asked you to guess where it's from. Well, all of you got it right. It was from Tangled! But only one of you got it right first. _Puckelberry4eva, _you my dear have earned yourself a shout-out and a homemade virtual cookie. Congratulations!**

**Now without further skadoo, on with the story!**

* * *

Phil had been getting suspicious. Skye had to keep lying about where she went after school. With his overprotective-ness, she obviously couldn't tell him that she was going to Grant's. He would fear that he was hurting her and forbid her to go ever again. She could never let that happen. For the most part, he bought it but after about a week of going to Grant's mansion, she made a huge mistake. Usually, she would tell Phil that she was at Avery's or had track practice. The only problem with that was that they both were coming from the other direction, so she had to go out the back door of Grant's and sneak around the front. But today, she made a mistake.

Skye was leaving Grant's after her told her a story about when his family went to Egypt. She loved hearing about his travels. It was like she could travel the entire world if he told her about it. It was part of the reason she loved reading so much. She had been so lost in thought that she went out the front door instead of the back and walked straight to her house. As soon as she closed the door, she heard her father ask, "So track practice was good?"

She jumped and turned around to see Phil standing in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest. "Dad, you scared me." She commented, "But yeah. It was great."

"Really?" Phil asked. Skye nodded smoothly. "Cause isn't the school the other way?" He pointed towards the opposite direction from where she came. Knowing she was busted, Skye started stammering for an answer, but Phil cut her off. "Have you been going to that mansion?"

Skye sighed, as there was no use for anymore lying, "Yes." She answered reluctantly.

"Skye, you blatantly disregarded my warnings!" Phil exclaimed, shocked that his straight-cut daughter would do something this reckless, "This is so unlike you! Do you realize what he could've done to you? Why would you do this? And everyday for that matter!"

"Cause he needs a friend!" Skye practically shouted, surprising them both. Skye rarely raised her voice, especially towards her father. "Grant's been through so much crap and none of his so called 'friends' care enough to actually come and see him! Dad, you know me. So you should know that I would do anything to help someone. Well, Grant needs my help. And he's not at all like you think! Sure, he's got a temper but I see how he's holding it in in front of me!"

"And what if one day he lashes out at you?" Phil asked her. Skye stayed silent. "He could seriously hurt you, Skye! I'm not risking your safety just because you think he needs help. You're forbidden to go back there." Skye opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off, "No buts. That's final." With that, Phil turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Skye flew up the stairs and slammed the door to her room shut. She slid against the door until she was on the floor. She couldn't hate her father, but this was too far. Somehow the thought of never seeing Grant again made it feel as if someone had stomped on her heart. A sob escaped her throat as some tears found their way down her cheeks. Half of the tears were from anger at Phil, but the rest were from the thought of never seeing Grant again. Her phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. She fished it out of her backpack to see that it was Grant calling. She clicked to accept it.

"Hey." She said through her tears.

"_Hey. I heard doors slamming from your house. You okay?"_

Skye smiled slightly at his concern. "Yeah. I'm fine." She answered, "It's just…" She didn't realize how hard it would be to tell him, "I never told my dad about me going over to your house. Well, today he found out. And…" She chocked back some tears, "He's scared that you might hurt me, so… he's forbidden me from ever coming back to your house."

"_What?"_

"I'm so sorry, Grant." Skye said quickly, "Trust me, I'm just as mad as you are right now. I don't even want to be in the same room as my dad right now." Grant was silent for a moment.

"_Well, then, don't be."_

"Huh?"

"_Pack your stuff and stay at my house for a couple days. I have plenty of room and it seems like you and your dad need some time to cool off."_

"You'd let me stay?" Skye asked, letting her hopes rise.

"_Of course. Just leave a note and sneak out your window like the first night. Then once you've cooled off, you can go back."_

Skye smiled with delight. "All right then, thanks so much Grant! I'll be there soon!" She quickly hung up the phone and scribbled a note down explaining where she was going and that she was okay. After throwing some clothes into a bag, she took the bag and her backpack and jumped out of the window just like the first night she went to Grant's.

Darting across her backyard, she ran up the driveway of Grant's and nervously knocked on the door. After a few moments, Grant opened the door. The sight of his disfigured face made her calm down slightly. Skye heard him sigh in relief at the sight of her. He opened the door wider so she could slip inside quickly. "Thanks so much for letting me stay Grant." She said.

"It's no problem." Grant dismissed, "Okay, so the guest room is down that hall, first door on your right." He pointed down a hallway to their left. "Bathroom's just across the hall from that. And I only have one rule."

Skye turned to him with curiosity sparking in her dark eyes. "Which would be what?"

"You can go anywhere in this mansion, except my room." He told her forcefully, "It's the only room in here you can't go." He pointed up the staircase to the right. Skye saw it was slightly darker than the rest. She couldn't let him see that her curiosity was peaking, so she just nodded obediently. "Okay then. I'll let you get settled. See you in the morning."

He turned and walked up the stairs towards the bedroom he told her not to go. She sighed and walked down to the guest room he pointed out. As she undressed and put on her pajamas, she couldn't help but wonder what was in Grant's room that he didn't want her to see.

* * *

The next morning, Skye got to sleep in as it was Saturday and she didn't have track practice until 4. She woke up and stretched in her over-sized t-shirt and shorts. Checking the time, she saw it was 9:17 am. Not unlike her to sleep in. She walked out of her room and went to the bathroom. After doing her morning routines, she changed into jeans, a Hunter Hayes tour t-shirt, and black converse. Hearing her stomach growl, she went to the kitchen and was met with the happy faces of Bertram and Martha.

"Good morning, dear." Martha chirped, placing a plate of bacon and an omelet in front of her.

"Morning." Skye greeted back, picking up her fork. She noticed there was a presence missing, "Where's Grant?"

"Every Saturday morning, he takes some time to himself to do who knows what who knows where." Bertram explained. Skye nodded in understanding, "He usually doesn't come back until lunch."

Skye nodded and quietly ate the rest of her breakfast. She felt something vibrating in her pocket. Reaching in, she pulled out her phone and saw Phil calling her. Deciding it was better not to answer right now, she sent it to voicemail. She didn't want to start yelling at her father over the phone in front of Martha and Bertram. After she finished her breakfast, she decided to explore the house. The first floor itself contained, a gaming room, screening room for movies, music room, and a locked door that she couldn't get into. Then she reached the grand staircase.

Since Bertram told her Grant wouldn't be back until lunch, she decided to take a chance. Her curiosity had to be satisfied. Looking around to make sure no one saw her, she climbed the staircase. She turned to the right and saw a white door with the words _Keep out _painted on in black. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards it and quietly opened turned the knob.

Stepping inside the room, Skye gasped silently. All around her were destroyed pieces of furniture and torn pictures and papers. Taking in all she could, she crossed the room. She saw that there was a window probably leading to a balcony on her left. The curtains were drawn so she couldn't be sure. She heard the sound of crunching glass under her foot. Looking down, she saw the broken remains of a picture frame. The picture was still there. It was just turned upside down. Cautiously, she bent down and took the corner of the picture. As she was about to turn it over, she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. She was wrenched up and practically thrown into the wall opposite her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Grant's voice yelled at her. She rubbed her head and looked up to see his form looming over him.

"I-I'm sorry." Skye stammered, "I didn't mean to do anything."

"I told you specifically not to come here!" Grant shouted, "You ignored me! You're as bad as those bitches and bastards I used to call friends. Just get out!"

For some reason, his words were like a stabbing knife to Skye. He didn't know how much he had hurt her just by saying stuff like that. Fighting back tears, Skye dashed out of the room. Grant suddenly realized the effect of his words and actions. Feeling angry with himself, he threw a punch at the wall. Throwing all her stuff into her bags, Skye turned and ran towards the front door.

"Wait!" Martha called after her as she passed, "Where are you going?"

"He wants me out so bad, he's got it!" She replied, opening the door. Tears were now falling freely down her cheeks. "Promise or no promise, I'm never coming back here again!" With that, she slammed the front door and ran towards Avery's house. She still wasn't ready to go back to her father. Especially after this. This was just proving her father right. Grant seriously hurt her. Not physically, but his words were like a shot to the heart. And she didn't know why.

* * *

**Okay, how was that? I mean, I needed to add that temper that the beast always has, so here's what I came up with. And I so apologize for not getting this up sooner. I blame Tumblr and my director for that. I'm playing Wendy in my production of Peter Pan so I have to go to most rehearsals. And we're installing the wires for my "flight" next week so I'm so sorry if my updates are slower than usual. The show opens in 3 weeks, so I have to prepare.**

**BTW, if anyone wants to follow me on Tumblr, my url is _FangirlonBroadway _I'm mainly reblog cute Skyeward and funny pics.**

**Quote of the Day: "It was a mistake," you said. But the cruel thing was, it felt like the mistake was mine. For trusting you –David Levithan**

**Song Suggestion: Where We Left Off –Hunter Hayes (Okay, you need to realize a. I'm from Tennessee, so I am a country girl at heart and b. Hunter Hayes is my favorite artist like EVER, so yeah.)**


	7. Apologies & Phone Calls

**Hey guys! I am so glad you liked the last chapter! I think I did okay with Grant's rage and such. Sorry this wasn't up sooner! I was swamped with rehearsals but the show was last weekend, so I have more time. Although, keep in mind, I do have an AP exam the same day as the season finale. Soooo… basically I'm gonna fail cause all my thoughts are going to be with SHIELD.**

**Also, SEASON 2 HAS BEEN CONFIRMED! We are in for another whole season of drama and awesomeness! AH! Anyways, hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

Skye was doing training exercises during track practice that Monday. Avery was track captain and shouting out what she had to do each one. She was also letting Skye stay at her house until she made up with her dad. Even so, Avery was getting annoyed that Skye kept getting distracted. She knew why. Ever since what happened with Grant on Saturday, Skye couldn't stop replaying his words in her mind. And every time, they hurt just as much as the first time he said them. She had just finished her 100-meter sprint and was getting water, when Avery came up to her.

"Skye?" Avery called and Skye looked at her, "Are you okay? You're getting easily distracted and that is not something you usually are."

"I'm fine." Skye lied. Truth is, she was not all right. Not by a long shot.

"Skye, I know you're lying." Avery said bluntly, "Now, question is, is it your head injury distracting you, or Grant?" Skye looked at her in shock. "I know that his words hurt you, but what I can't figure out is why."

"Well, when you do, do me a favor and tell me." Skye joked, "Cause I have no idea." Avery smiled at her best friend trying to make jokes.

Avery turned away from Skye and to the rest of the team, "Okay, guys. Great job today. We'll pick this up again after school on Thursday. Get changed." The team nodded and went into the locker room. Avery nodded at Skye, "C'mon. My mom's making fettuccini alfredo tonight." Skye laughed a little and followed the other girls into the locker room.

Skye walked out of the locker room with her bag slung over her shoulder. She had always changed faster than Avery. So, she waited for Avery and pulled out her phone. She walked past the bleachers when she felt a hand grab her arm. Suddenly, she was being yanked under the bleachers. She turned to see a figure in a dark hoodie with the hood pulled up. She started fighting against the attacker.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked. She grabbed the hood and pulled it back. Her mouth fell open as she saw who it was, "Grant?!" Her eyes roamed over his scarred face as if seeing if it was really him.

As soon as his name fell out of her lips, Grant released her arms and pulled the hood back over his face. "Skye…" But no sooner had he said it than she cut him off.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded, "I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"Skye," Grant persisted, "Listen to me…" but a voice cut him off.

"Skye, where are you?" Avery's voice called from on the other side of the bleachers.

Skye thought fast for an answer, "Be right there! Just need to go back to the lockers cause I think I left my phone there!"

"Okay!" Avery called back.

Skye turned back to Grant, "Okay, I'm gonna ask you again. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize." Grant said quickly.

Skye looked at him stunned, "What?" She had definitely not been expecting that to come out of his mouth.

"I came to apologize." He repeated. Her wide-eyed look got even more shocked if that was even possible. "At first, I didn't want to ever see you again, but then I realized how torturous it was to spend two days without you. I don't even know why. All I know is that those two days were absolutely horrible for me. And I realized how much my words hurt you, even if I don't know why. I knew you had track practice after school today, so I came here to say… I'm sorry." Skye was rendered speechless at his words. She just stood in front of him, looking at him in complete and utter shock. "Are you gonna say something? Cause I'm starting to feel stupid."

Skye suddenly came back to life. "I'm sorry. I just never expected all that to come out of your mouth." She answered, "Grant, what you said did hurt me. Even if I don't know why, they still did. I've met those 'friends' of yours. They're all self-centered and annoying as fuck. Especially Miles. Every time he looks at me, he looks like he's mentally undressing me." For some reason, Grant clenched his fists at the words, "So, when you said I was as bad as them that really hurt."

"I know." Grant said, "I'm so sorry I ever said that."

"Well, I kinda deserved it." Skye defended, "I let my curiosity get the better of me and broke your number one rule. I'm sorry for that."

She could see Grant giving her a half-smile under his hood. "So… we good?" He questioned.

Skye laughed a little, "Yeah we're good." She heard Avery calling her name again and said, "I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to go but Grant stopped her.

"Wait, you're gonna come back again?" Grant questioned.

"Of course." Skye answered as if it were obvious, "I promised you something, and now that we're on good terms again, I have to keep that promise." She started walking away again, "See ya."

With that, she turned and jogged towards Avery. Grant couldn't help but smile at the thought that she was coming back to him again. He didn't know why, but after two days, he had decided that he couldn't live without the one and only Skye Coulson.

As Skye walked with Avery to her house, her thoughts kept drifting back to Grant. He had risked revealing what had happened to him just to apologize to her. And according to Avery, Grant Ward never apologized to anyone. The thought that he cared enough to risk everything just to do it for her made her feel like she was floating on air. She didn't know why but she had felt Grant's pain. Those two days without talking to him were like torture to her. What the hell was happening to her?

* * *

The next day, Skye walked over to Grant's mansion again. This was the first time since their fight that she was going to be hanging out with him. She didn't know why but that made her feel even more excited since she'll be able to see and talk to him again. She went up and knocked on the large French front doors. After a few moments, Martha opened the door. The older woman's face instantly brightened with a smile at the sight of Skye.

"Hi, Martha." Skye greeted kindly.

"Hello, miss." Martha greeted back. She opened the door wider so Skye could come in. Skye walked in and felt right at home again. "I was so glad when Grant told us he made up with you."

"Trust me when I say I'm glad too." Skye said.

The kitchen door opened and Bertram's smiling face walked in. "I thought I heard your voice." He said.

Skye smiled at him. "Nice to see you too, Bertram."

Just then, Skye's stomach growled. A look of embarrassment flashed across her face as she realized that Bertram and Martha could hear it too. "Would you like something to eat?" Bertram asked.

"That'd be great." Skye answered.

Bertram led the way into the kitchen where he started preparing Skye's after-school snack. "I'll go see what's keeping master Grant." Martha said and turned to walk up the stairs.

"What are you making me today?" Skye questioned as Bertram whisked around the kitchen.

"Well," Bertram said placing a plate in front of her, "keeping to your orders of a healthy after school snack diet, I made you some fruit kabobs."

Skye looked down and saw pieces of strawberries, apples, watermelon, and even mango skewered on a stick. "Bertram, you always know what I like." Skye complimented.

Just then, Martha came back into the kitchen, "Master Grant should be down in a little. He's still on video-chat with his tutor." She told Skye.

"He has a tutor?" Skye questioned, plucking a mango cube off the stick.

"Well, he refused to go back to school cause of his… you know," Martha motioned to her face and Skye nodded, "so we had to get him an education somehow."

"So basically like home-schooling?"

"I guess so. Yes." Martha nodded.

"Okay then." Skye took the explanation and continued to eat her fruit.

Skye, Martha, and Bertram sat in the kitchen and talked for a little while. They always made Skye feel as though she was part of the family. Maybe that's part of the reason she loved it here so much. But soon enough, Grant came into the room. After her snack, they retreated into his game room and started to play Battleship. **(A/N How did you not see me including that?) **No matter how hard Grant tried, Skye always beat him. And the worse part was that she always rubbed it in his face.

In the middle of another game where Skye was dominating, her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and it said unknown number. She stood up and was about to leave to take the call, but before she left, she said threateningly, "Don't you dare look at where my ships are. Cause I'll know."

With a glare, she left. Grant laughed a little and shook his head. A few minutes later, he heard something fall to the floor just outside the door. Worry for Skye made him bolt out of his seat and fling open the door. Just outside the door, he saw Skye on the floor on her knees. Her hand covered her mouth trying to hold in the sobs, but tears still streamed freely down her cheeks. He dropped down next to her. "Skye, what happened?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

Sobs racked Skye's body and he put an arm around her. After a few moments, Skye managed to choke out an explanation, "My dad's been in an accident."

* * *

**Oooooh! Left you on a cliffhanger, huh? Don't you just love me? Well, since I finished this chapter so early, I might be able to get the next chapter of "Frozen Heart" up yet tonight. So, keep an eye out. And if you haven't seen it, you might want to check it out. Especially if you're a fan of Frozen. *Wink, wink, nudge, nudge***

**Quote of the Day: I don't wanna hurt you… like I've always done before, I will not do it anymore –The Perishers**

**Song Suggestion: Blow Me (One Last Kiss) –P!nk**

**R&R please!**


	8. Price of Freedom

**Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I'm hoping to get this story to at least 10 chapters, so keep with me for about 2 more chapters! And if you've read my story, "Frozen Heart" would you do me a favor and answer my poll on my bio? It's asking if you'd like to see Skye do the Let It Go scene. I can make the story without it. It just seems to be cool to put it in there. I'm absolutely obsessed with that song as I'm sure so many of you are.**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Skye felt her whole world crash around her. Her father is at the hospital. In a coma. A pressure in her chest made her feel as though the walls were closing in on her. The only thing keeping her sane was Grant comforting her. Her whole world had fallen to pieces with just a few words.

"_Skye Coulson?" Yes. "This is Memorial Hospital. Your father's here in a coma. He's been in an accident."_

After that one sentence, she dropped the phone and fell to the floor. She had been unable to contain her tears. She barely heard Grant open the game room door and drop down to her. But by some unknown force, once his arms wrapped around her, she immediately leaned into his touch. Something felt so right about his arms around her.

"Your dad was in an accident?" Grant questioned.

She nodded with tears still streaming down her face. "He's in a coma." She explained, "And the last thing he'll remember is me sneaking out after we fought. I'm such an idiot!"

"No, you're not." Grant argued, "You could've never predicted this." He stood them both up. As she started frantically wiping her tears off, he looked at his face in the mirror on the hallway wall. Tracing one of the scars, he made a decision. He couldn't keep her here while her father was in the hospital. Even if it meant ruining his chance at breaking Jemma's curse. "You have to be there for him."

"What?" Skye asked in confusion.

"You have to be there for him." Grant repeated as he turned to her, "Stay with him until he gets better so you can make it right."

"But I promised I would come back here…" Skye started but Grant cut her off.

"I release you." Grant said simply, "You're free to stay by his side."

"I'm free?" Skye said, her voice coming out as a squeak.

"Yes." Grant said, his voice a little more than a whisper.

Suddenly, Skye ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck. For a moment, he was shocked, but he quickly recovered. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist. He could feel her tears falling onto his shoulder, but he didn't care. "Thank you." She whispered. A shiver ran through him at the sentence.

Without a response, Grant released her waist and she dropped to the floor. She turned to go, but turned back to cup his cheek for a moment. Afterwards, she turned, grabbed her bag from the game room and dashed out the door. Grant sighed, put his back on the door and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. He put his head in his hands in frustration. He had finally discovered why it was so torturous to spend just a few days without her.

"Master," Bertram's voice came to him. He looked up to see Bertram and Martha standing in the doorway to the kitchen, "Where did Skye go?"

"She left." He answered simply, "And I don't know when or even if she's coming back."

"Why did she leave?" Martha said anxiously.

"I let her go." Grant answered again.

"Why?" Both servants said together.

"Because," He started. He finally wanted to voice what he only had just discovered, "I love her."

* * *

Skye rushed to Memorial Hospital as fast as her legs could carry her. She couldn't help it. She needed her father to know that she was sorry they fought and that she snuck out. As soon as she got there, she rushed to the information desk.

"I'm Skye Coulson." She told the lady at the desk, "Can you tell me where my father, Phil Coulson is?"

The lady tapped a few keys on her computer and after a few moments responded, "Phil Coulson just got out of surgery. He should be in room 119 on the second floor."

With a rushed thanks, Skye dashed off. Taking the stairs two steps at a time, Skye finally reached the second floor. She frantically searched for room 119. At last she finally found a doctor coming out of that exact room. "Is this Phil Coulson's room?" Skye asked anxiously.

"Yes." The doctor answered cautiously, "Who are you?"

"I'm his daughter, Skye." She answered.

"Oh well, in that case." The doctor opened the door and led her into the room. Once she caught sight of Phil, Skye gasped and had to fight to hold in tears. Phil was laid out on the bed. There were more bandages and tubes on him than Skye cared to count. He was pale as the sheets on his bed. Skye immediately rushed over and sat down in the chair next to him. "We were able to repair the damage, but we don't know when he'll wake up."

"But he will be okay right?" Skye asked. When the doctor nodded, she breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened?"

"It seems that he was in a car accident." The doctor explained, "You'll have to ask him for the full story." He checked his watch, "I'll be back to check on him in a few hours.

Skye nodded mutely. The doctor left without another word. How could this be happening? This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to stay at Grant's for a few days then come back and apologize. She wasn't supposed to be sitting here wondering when her dad will wake up. This was just torturous. Why did this have to be happening to her? It seems like only yesterday she was in this exact same situation.

Except it was her mother, Melinda May. Ever since the separation, she had been calling herself by her maiden name. Melinda had been lying in a hospital bed, pale as a ghost, just like Phil, but Melinda was dying from cancer. Skye had sat by her bed, holding her hand and willing her to get better, but it wasn't enough. But Phil was going to get better. The doctor had told her. Skye subconsciously reached up to grasp the locket she wore every day. It was the last gift Melinda had given her. She had never taken it off except in the shower or when sleeping. It was her last connection to her mother. She couldn't give that up.

Skye sat by Phil's side for the rest of the day and into the night. She knew that she had school tomorrow. She would eventually have to leave, so she resolved to stay by Phil's side every free second she got. But the whole time, all she could think about was how sweet it was that Grant had let her go. Even if it meant sacrificing his only friend, he would let her go to be with her father.

_Friend… _she just called herself Grant's friend. But for some reason, she didn't want to just be Grant's friend. There was something more to it.

She started thinking over every single detail that made Grant, Grant. The way he held in his temper as much as he could when she was around. How he helped her when she needed it. The fact that she felt at home when she was in his arms when he comforted her when she got the call about Phil. Wait. What the hell is it called when you feel like you can't live without a person?

_Love._

She was feeling love towards Grant Ward. This can't be happening. Grant Ward was the guy everyone told her was so horrible. But somehow, there was something about him that she just hadn't seen the first time she met him. _Oh my God. _Skye thought to herself, _Am I seriously falling in…_Before she could finish her thought, a voice broke through the silence of the room.

"Skye?"

* * *

**Oooooh! Left you on a cliffhanger… again! Don't you just love me? Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter! I'm hoping to get a new chapter of "Frozen Heart" up tomorrow night, so keep checking back in! Until then, R&R please!**

**Quote of the Day: I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you –Cassandra Clare**

**Song Suggestion: Come Down With Love –Allstar Weekend**

**Those two just go perfectly with the chapter don't they? Well, I try. No, seriously, I try to do that.**


End file.
